


Just Coffee

by TheLivingUndead



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: F/F, Fluff, addybeth, coffee shop AU, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLivingUndead/pseuds/TheLivingUndead
Summary: Coffee Shop AU, where Beth continues to go to the same shop in order to secretly watch and crush on it's newest barista Addy Hanlon.  Only on this day, Beth brings Riri and things take a turn, when Riri sees and offers for another infamous bet between the two. Completely AU, definitely a AddyBeth endgame fic.
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon, Beth Cassidy/RiRi Curtis
Comments: 26
Kudos: 68





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> 𝑰 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒚 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔 𝒔𝒐𝒇𝒕𝒍𝒚 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒊𝒏 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝑰 𝒓𝒆𝒎𝒆𝒎𝒃𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖; 𝒃𝒐𝒅𝒚, 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒍, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒂𝒍𝒍

It was beautiful and quit Saturday, which was never a good thing not for Beth Cassidy anyways. Riding with the top of her electric blue jeep wrangler down. None other than Riri Curtis in her passenger seat as the music was blaring. That was until it wasn’t anymore. 

“Hey, what the fuck?” 

Beth snapped keeping one hand on the steering wheel and her other out the window letting the cool air hit her. 

“I’m tired, B. We had way too much to drink at that party tonight and I need a pick me up.” 

There’s a small smile that begins to creep along Beth’s features as she turns to face her friend only for a split second. 

“Coffee?” 

She mused before turning her head back to the road. Before Riri could even answer she was pulling a u-turn in the middle of the street. Which wasn’t legal but in Beth’s mind rules were only made to be broken. 

“Yes, coffee. Just don’t kill us huh?” 

Beth couldn’t help the laugh that slipped past her lips, pulling her hand back into her jeep as she took the wheel as she leant forward to turn the music back up. 

“I know just the place, just opened.” 

It was no secret that Beth had a secret obsession with the newest coffee joint. Seeing as she was showing up to school every morning with the newest shop’s logo on her disposable cup. 

Though Riri decided just to lean back in the passenger seat enjoying the ride as she often did. This is how they usually spent their weekends joy riding all around Sutton Grove. It didn’t take them long before Beth pulled into the parking lot coming to a stop, placing her jeep in park before hopping out. 

“Well come on Miss I need my fucking coffee.” 

There’s a loud audible sigh coming from Riri’s lips as she finally hops out the jeep. 

“It’s not my fault you just had to get that 3 inch suspension. “ 

There’s a laugh passing Beth’s lips as she waits for her friend to round the jeep. 

“Right, I’ll invest in a steep stool for you.” 

Beth teased the smile staying planted along her features as they walked into the shop. 

DING 

The bell ringing to alert the workers that customers had entered and just like every morning there she was. Adelaide Hanlon, the main reason why Beth would come here everyday in hopes of seeing her and talking to her. Even if the conversations were always cut short due to the influx of customers that’d arrive. It was new and was getting all the attention of anything new in Sutton Grove got. 

There’s a more genuine and shyer smile being displaced on Beth’s features as she sees Addy standing there in her apron. Which was quite the most adorable sight she thinks she’s ever seen. Slow and steady her and Riri took there spot in line though Beth turned to her leaning close to her ear to whisper to her. 

“I got this, I’ll order it just go find us a table?” 

Riri nodded before finding an empty table in the back with two chairs. 

The line was moving faster than normal and perhaps it was because Beth was there, but then again there seemed to be a slip up when Addy and Beth finally made eye contact as Addy dropped all the money the customer in front of Beth had handed her. 

“I’m so sorry, just give… me…. A …. Minute.” 

She’d whisper showing her most apologetic smile. Before quickly picking up the money and placing it in the cash register. Her heart racing a little faster, anytime Beth was there it happened. It was like she had this force within her to see Addy. To really see her, not as some barista but see her for who she really was. It was addicting though she never told her, never told her how her heart would race anytime she was around. Perhaps she never would. 

“It should be ready soon, sir.” 

Addy would say softly, giving him one last smile before he walked away revealing Beth in all of her glory. Addy had to force herself to breathe, it was an automatic response where anytime Beth was around she’d hold her breathe. Digits gently tapping along the counter, her head leaning just the slightest down. Though she could feel the intimate gaze Beth was giving her, as if she was reading her. Reading everything about her seeing right into her very soul. 

“Uhm.” 

Addy finally said, before lifting her head to meet her taunting gaze. 

“Your normal?” 

She’d say almost in a whisper as if she was forgetting how to speak in that very moment. 

“No,no.” 

Beth would say before leaning on the counter, daring to close the distance between the two. Causing a dry lump to form in the back of Addy’s throat. The tension between the two was visible so much so that they stayed like that for a minute until the back up barista coughed. An attempt to get Addy’s attention which worked. 

“Right, well what can we make for you today, Beth?” 

There was a knowing smile crossing Beth’s lips at the sound of her name, maybe it was nothing, but Addy had remembered her name so maybe. Just maybe it was something. At least she hoped it was something, and as if on cue the moment she said her name she forgot what she was saying or doing. Beth gently pushed herself off from the counter her gaze a little softer, as confusion circled within her gaze. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

There was a smile chuckle as Addy shook her head subtly. 

“What would you like today?” 

“Right, right…” 

Beth said trying to shake off the nerves that always came in when she was interacting with Addy. Gaze shifting to the menu as she searched for something that screamed what she was craving for… Well something besides Addy. 

“Let’s go with the Carmel Iced Macchiato, skinny with almond milk.” 

Usually Beth would come in alone so as she ordered Addy typed it in cutting her off mid order. 

“No problem.”

There’s a sly smile crossing Beth’s lips. 

“Oh that’s not all, I’m with a friend. She’ll have what I usually get.” 

A friend, at those words it seemed as if Addy’s heart sank. Her gaze now only on the register as she types in the order. 

“Right, of course. What’s the name for her? So we can put it on her cup?” 

“Dumbbitch.” 

There was a sigh of relief slipping from Addy’s frame at that. So whoever Beth was here with really was just a friend, not something else. 

“Right, well can’t really right that on there.” 

Addy teased, there she went losing herself in Beth’s hypnotic gaze once more. 

“Riri, just put Riri. Jeez, Hanlon are you ever any fun?” 

There was an amused simpler pulling along her features.

“Well, Miss Cassidy since you asked, yes. When I want to of course.” 

The words slipped out before Addy could stop them and the way that Beth’s mouth fell open it felt as if it was too much. 

“I mean, your coffee’s should be ready soon, Beth. We’ll call your name.” 

She said in a desperate attempt to recover though Beth was leaning over the counter once again. Her hand gently grazing Addy’s as she whispered in her ear. 

“Something tells me I’d really like fun, Hanlon.” 

The way that Addy’s heart was racing at the subtle touch and her whisper. The way a shiver was sent straight down her spine at the simple notion. Before she could say or do anything though Beth had slipped away, to join Riri. Which should’ve been a relief to Addy but instead it was like an internal yearning to have her back. Addy took a moment to compose herself as she stepped to help the back up barista make the drinks. The first up was Beth’s which she made with ease. Making sure to use her best handwriting to write her name with a smile heart below it. 

MEANWHILE

Beth slowly made her way to the table Riri had picked out, though Riri had a knowing look in her eye. She usually did when they were scouting a guy or in Beth’s case a girl. 

“What was that B?” 

She asked as Beth took her seat. 

“Why, I don’t know what you saw, but it’s nothing really. Just coffee” 

There’s a slight chuckle slipping past Riri’s lips. 

“Didn’t look like just coffee to me, or should we take a bet on it. Who could get the barista’s number first hmm?” 

“No.” 

There’s a subtle kick under the table Riri colliding with Beth’s ankle. 

“Oh come on, since when don’t you want to play. This is s e r i o u s isn’t it?” 

“Shut up, Curtis. Fine, I’ll play, but I have an advantage I come here a lot remember.” 

There’s a shrug rolling off of Riri’s shoulders. 

“And, your point? You know how our bets work the number is only the start. Whose going to close the deal first?” 

“Oh, sh—” 

“Beth!” 

Just as Beth was about to say something she heard her name from that angelic voice. The one that would usually keep her up at night. Slowly she stood making her way to the counter her gaze fixated on Addy’s. She was nervous on the inside but now she had to act, Riri had forced it. ‘Fuck.’ She thought as she let her slender digits wrap around the cup fingertips grazing Addy’s that felt like a firework show happening inside of her petite frame. 

“Addy, what are you doing later?” 

Addy’s mouth dropped wide in shock. Not sure how to even respond. Though the thought of seeing Beth outside of her was something she wanted more thananything. 

“After I get off nothing, why?” 

There’s a smile as Beth is grabbing a napkin and pen scribbling down her number, along with the words ‘Your girl.’ 

“Lanvers peak, I want to meet this fun Hanlon you’ve told me about. I’ll bring the liquor and weed, you just bring yourself.” 

“Okay, yeah. I’ll be there.” 

Her words were soft as she took the napkin and placed it in her pocket. Though the glowing smile across her lips was more than subtle. As she pushed the other cup forward. 

“Enjoy your coffee, Beth. I guess I’ll see you later?” 

There’s a knowing glance being shot towards Addy. 

“Oh, you’ll definitely be seeing me. Just you and me.” 

With the Beth took both cups and went back to her table placing Riri’s in front of her. Riri was in pure shock which was adorable seeing as how she doubted Beth’s ability to reel anyone in. 

“And to think you doubted me.”

Beth said softly, before taking a sip from her iced coffee though she forgot to stir it and it was entirely too strong. 

“I always forget to stir.” 

There’s a chuckle from Riri. 

“That’s why you should drink them hot, B never have to worry about that.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I have plans tonight, so after this I’m bringing you home.” 

Riri couldn’t help but raise a brow. 

“That fast huh?” 

“What can I say, no one can refuse the Cassidy charm.” 

Addy watched when she could in between orders, wondering what it would be like to be her girl. To really be her girl, the way Beth could make everyone in the room notice her, her confidence it was demanding and addicting. There was something about her, there had always been something about her and she wasn’t sure what Lanver’s would lead too but she caught herself hoping, dreaming it’d lead to something. 

Text: Cassidy, B 

-Hey, just getting off, Are we still on for Lanvers? 

Text: Hanlon, A   
-Defintiely, waiting outside to give you a ride.


	2. My girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Coffee Shop AU what happened at Lanver's Peak? Is it all just a game to Beth or maybe this is something serious. Something she'd be willing to risk her reputation to keep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒎𝒚 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝑰 𝒇𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆.

It was quite a sight for Addy, to see Beth Cassidy in her true habitat. The way she was laid back on the hood of her electric blue Jeep Wrangler. The way her phone was settled in on her chest. Her gaze fixated on the bright sky above. The slight squinting from the brightness of the sun, her denim shorts tightly fitted around her thighs. The rainbow tinted tank top fitted loosely around her frame. The water bottle sitting idly beside her as she lazily brought her cigarette to her lips. Inhaling and exhaling with such grace it practically took the breath our of Addy’s frame. 

“Beth?” 

Addy would whisper catching Beth’s attention instantly, snapping up quickly as she flicked her cigarette into the grass patch beside them. Though she didn’t say anything not at first, as she sat up she let her gaze take in every inch of Addy. The way her hair looked so natural the subtle waves that could steal her own heart in a single glance. The way her shirt fit so loosely around her, the way the maroon jacket she wore brought out the deep gold sprinkles deep within her hazel hues. A view that was breathtaking all in it’s own. 

“Well, well, looks like Hanlon is ready for some fun?” 

Beth said teasing as she grabbed her bottle, filled with her mother’s patron as she hopped down off the hood of her jeep. In one swift movement she swiped the white sunglasses from the top of Addy’s head sliding them onto her face. 

“Well, get in. We don’t have all night now do we?” 

It was interesting the roughness that surrounded Beth was something that Addy typical would get annoyed with. Would distance herself from, and yet when she was around Beth it was like she balanced her, as if she was a part of her she’d been searching for her whole life. As if she had never truly lived, not until Beth had come into her life. The moment Beth entered it was like a torrential downpour of validation. Validation she had been searching her whole life for. There was no way she was going to pass this up. Giving a small nod, with a genuine smile as she opens the passenger door, grapping the top frame of Beth’s jeep in order to help her glide into the seat with ease. 

“Well, what are we waiting for, Cassidy?” 

Addy said with a newfound confidence one that came bubbling up to the surface when she was around Beth. Addy’s hand being extended out to the off-road handle dangling above her. Her grip loose but still tight enough to keep hold of it. As she turned to face Beth, despite the sunglasses on her face she could feel that soul seeing gaze. The one that made Addy’s heart skip a beat. Beth exhaled gently before staring up the jeep placing it in neutral and backing out with ease before placing it in drive. Once they were on the road Beth grabbed her bottle pushing it into Addy’s lap. Pressing her lips together as she leans over her steering wheel. One hand sliding the glasses to the tip of her nose to reveal her oceanic hues. She had a unique trait within her gaze one where depending on her surroundings the tint would shift. Though right now all Addy could see was hues as blue as the ocean water with the subtle slivers of gold within it. It was breathtaking. Her breath being caught in the back of her throat as she forces herself to break the eye contact. Hand grasping the bottle. 

“What, you’re not drinking?” 

Addy would say as soft and as innocent as she possibly could, as she took a very large sip of the liquor though she wasn’t expecting it to be so strong. The moment it burned her throat there was a dry cough slipping through her lips. 

“Shit, right. The mixer is in the back totally forgot and I am drinking (have) been drinking.”

Beth teased before pushing Addy’s sunglasses back to the cover her eyes. Disappearing behind them, as she blindly reaches for the mango juice before handing it to Addy. 

“Here, try this. It might help.” 

There’s a single subtle nod being given as Addy wraps her fingers around the bottle. Her fingertips gently grazing Beth’s and for a moment it’s as if the whole world froze. As if everything around them had stopped, as if they were the only two that mattered. Surely, Addy was losing her mind. Surely Beth, didn’t feel that right. 

“Earth to Addy.” 

Beth said with a laugh before releasing the bottle completely.

“Where were you?” 

Honestly, it was out of character for Beth to ask or even show she genuinely cared about something, though it seemed as though Addy always brought that side out of her. As much as she hated it, it was also addicting. Love can be a kind of killing after all. 

There’s a shake of Addy’s head before she pours the juice into the water bottle before screwing the cap back on. 

“Nowhere, why?” 

Addy was so distant, only giving away what she wanted always keeping her heart close to her as if she was terrified of it breaking. 

“Your eye, it just looked like you went somewhere else. Guess I was wrong.” 

Though Beth was rarely wrong and she knew it, she knew there were things Addy wanted to say that were being buried deep within her. 

“Fuck it, if you won’t drink I will.”

There’s a subtle laugh as she grabs the bottle lifting it with ease taking a large sip, letting the patron and mango juice burn her throat just right before she’s handing it back to Addy looking at her for a moment as if silently sizing her up. Though this time Addy takes the bottle and takes a large sip, the burn smoother than before. No cough, as she wipes her lips gently as they finally pull into the gravel parking lot. 

“Here we are.” 

Beth said quickly turning her jeep off as she hopped out being sure to grab her pack of cigarettes that may have had a special one in there too. Hopping back on top of her hood, though this time instead of laying flat she was leaning against the windshield. Addy quickly followed suit sitting beside her. 

“You smoke?” 

Beth said softly, as she lit her own cigarette. 

“Yeah, when I want, I guess.” 

There’s a subtle shrug, and Beth can’t help but find her to be intriguing, her innocence. The way she was put together everything was so pretty and simple. Crisp and clean, that was the best way to describe Adelaide Hanlon. 

Beth smiles, its big and genuine as she leans back, taking a smooth and quick drag of her cigarette before passing it to Addy. Addy who takes it, but awkwardly like it’s the first time she’s really held one and Beth can’t help but feel her heartbeat quicken with every adorably cute and innocent thing she does. The hardened Beth Cassidy was soft as putty around Addy and she knew it, she knew it from day one. 

“Thanks.” 

Addy said softly, before placing the cigarette in between her lips inhaling and exhaling as she passes it back. Her nerves were apparent the moment she entered the jeep and she hated it. So she started drinking faster and faster, though Beth was keeping up with her. As the sun began to fall and the day turned into night. They were still laying there atop her jeep only they were closer this time around. Addy’s head resting in Beth’s lap, as Beth’s slender digits running through her loose tresses as if this was exactly where she had always belonged. As if her whole life she was destined to get to this moment, destined to meet Addy. Like a missing puzzle piece that suddenly completes everything. They were each other’s final piece in order to complete each other. Though neither would claim it, they both silently knew they were meant to be. 

“Beth, why’d you invite me here?” 

Addy finally said, her eyes opening as she pulled herself from Beth’s lap. Sliding from the hood of the jeep to the ground though her gaze never left Beth’s. Addy’s sunglasses remained on the side of Beth along with her now empty bottle and pack of cigarettes. 

“Honestly?” 

Beth shrugged before sliding to the edge of the hood in order to close the distance between the two. 

“I’m not sure, I just know that when you aren’t around. It feels like I’m sleeping. Like nothing fucking matters, you know. But then- then I met you and it was like you woke me up for the first time. I don’t know how or why, it just does. Being around you, it’s- it’s fucking addicting.” 

Honestly, half of Beth’s words fell on deaf ears as she grew closer and closer and Addy could feel her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. She knew it was partly the alcohol but also was something she had wanted from the first time she’d seen her. From the first time she felt that invisible but very apparent pull to her. 

‘Being around you, it’s its fucking addicting.’ 

That one sentence swam around Addy’s head on loop as slowly as if on instinct she answered Beth’s words with an action. Her lips hesitantly grazing hers as her hands landed on each side of her upon the hood of the jeep. 

“I know what you mean.” 

Was all Addy whispered before she waited there her lips ghosting over Beth’s each of their breath entangling with the other. Mango juice, patron, and nicotine the most disgusting combination and yet the most delicious. Honestly, neither Beth or Addy could tell you who started it. It was as if they were pulled at the same time. Lips pressing against lips as both of there mouths opened as if in sync as if they’d done it a thousand times before. Beth’s eyes shutting as her heart beat harder than it ever had before. Beth’s hands wrapping effortlessly around the nape of Addy’s neck pulling her in. Never even entertaining the idea of letting go. Addy whose mouth was opening with ease. Her fingertips digging into Beth’s side as she pulled her completely off the hood of the car. Letting the kiss deeper as there bodies pressed together. 

“Beth.” 

Addy finally said as she pulled away just long enough to catch her breathe. Though the rest of the words failed her as her heart still raced and pounded deep within her chest. Just as Addy’s gaze met Beth’s the gentlest rain drops began to fall before quickening until the showers began to pout and they were drenched and laughing. In in other circumstance they wouldn’t have been happy. But in this moment Beth wasn’t going to let Addy out of her arms and so as it rained they both let the laughter escape there frames. Addy’s arms wrapping around Beth’s waist as her head rested in the crook of her neck. Beth whose arms were draped around Addy’s neck as she placed gentle kisses to the top of her head. Truly absorbing the moment. Treasuring it, this was what she had been searching for her entire life and somehow. Someway she had found it in a coffee shop. 

They stayed like that for hours, until the early hours of the morning. Until Addy absolutely had to go home, shower, and change for work. Though there was one gnawing question that didn’t seem to leave her mind as she sat there soaked from the rain in Beth’s passenger seat. Looking over at their hands that somehow became interlocked on the drive to her house. It just all felt so normal and that was maddening. 

“Will I see you again?” 

Addy said almost terrified of the answer she’d get though Beth lifted her hand from the steering wheel to cup Addy’s cheek gently before she leant forward. 

“Of course, you will, you’re my girl Addy.” 

There was the way Beth said it, or maybe it was the gentleness of the kiss to Addy’s forehead, but she’d never felt more alive. Never felt more ready for anything than when she was with Beth. 

Stealing a quick kiss to Beth’s lips before reluctantly Addy began to walk across her yard and into her front door. Beth waited to watch as she entered her house. Fingertips gently brushing over her lips as if she could feel Addy kissing her again and again. She’d never forget that night, she’d never forget Addy as long as she lived. She was her girl after all. With that she headed straight to school. No time to deal with Bert and her mother. She didn't want there drama to ruin her mood anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate the continued support more than you all know! If you liked it be sure to comment and give some kudos or share on whatever platform your on! 
> 
> The next chapter I'll work on within the next few days maybe even tomorrow! But it will be a two part, where you'll see the day after Lanver's Peak in both Beth's and Addy's POV because both need each other to be a reliable narrator of there own story. 
> 
> 'Beth is my memory and I am hers.'
> 
> Thanks again for reading you are the best!


	3. The day after; Just you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Lanvers and things are a bit awkward at least both and Addy think so, though it's not what they think at all. I really enjoyed breaking down each character as the narrator of the same scene I hope you all do too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝑴𝒚 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒍 𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒂 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒍 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕.  
> 𝑰'𝒎 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔.

\--------------------------------Beth--------------------------

The ride to school was peaceful, just the wind hitting Beth’s face as she felt her heart beat with every agonizing second that passed. It didn’t take her long before her jeep was parked on the side of Riri’s house sending a single text. 

Text to Riri: I’m here get your ass out here, got to pick up Brianna and Cori too. 

Within seconds Riri was heading to the jeep taking her rightful spot in the passenger seat though there was this look in her eye that Beth knew all too well. The one where she was practically begging for details without saying a word. 

“Don’t I need coffee and I’m sure you do too.” Beth practically barked, a low snarl passing by under her tone as she quickly put her jeep into drive. 

“Fine, I won’t state the obvious yet. Like how your wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Or how you have this weirdly cheerful glow about you until after coffee.” Beth didn’t say a word only gave her a death stare as she honked outside of Brianna’s house, turning to face Riri. 

“Don’t, just don’t not yet. I don’t want to jinx the one good thing in my life, okay?” Beth’s words were more sincere and gentle as if she was pleading with Riri which must’ve worked considering she didn’t say a word in response merely nodded as Brianna and Cori hopped into the back seats. 

“Were getting coffee before practice, kay.” Beth said as more of a statement though she knew the other girls didn’t want or need coffee she wanted coffee, she wanted to see Addy again even if it had only been a few hours since she’d dropped her off. Brianna and Cori were oblivious to what was making Beth more cheerful than normal though Riri knew. Beth knew once she got out of the jeep that her and Addy would be the talk of her jeep in the meantime. Riri spilling what little information she knew as the three would speculate about their captain’s new love life. There was nothing gossip worthy happening in Sutton Grove anyways. 

Pulling in it took only a mere second before Beth was out of her jeep. Taking long strides up to the door standing outside of it for a moment as she took a deep breathe her gaze shifting to her jeeps as she could see all three of her friends wide eyed and mouth’s agape as if they were watching the newest horror movie reach it’s climax. 

“What are you doing Beth?” She whispered to herself exhaling the deep breathe before slender digits wrapped around the door opening it and allowing her feet to carry her to the register in the somewhat empty coffee shop. Though it was 6 a.m. on a Saturday and most people were sleeping in. 

“Welcome—”The way Addy’s words were cut short once she realized it was Beth was one of the purest thing’s Beth had ever witnessed. 

“Hey, you.” Beth said softly, fingertips tapping along the counter as if to counter her nerves. Beth and being nervous around anyone simply didn’t happen and yet here she was a bundle of anxiety desperate to hear Addy’s voice again. Desperate for the soothing feeling that her mere presence gave her. 

“I…wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.” Beth could hear her own heart drop to the pit of her stomach as she watched as she saw how Addy avoided eye contact, as if she was embarrassed about the night prior. 

“Don’t look so disappointed.” Beth let out a very dry laugh as is to preserve her own heart that was right there on her sleeve in that moment. 

“Besides, I needed coffee before practice. Just my regular, no new stuff today.” Beth couldn’t help but notice how little Addy was giving that morning was the kiss a mistake were they a mistake? Beth’s mind was such a whirlwind she didn’t even hear when Addy spoke again. 

“I’m sorry, what?” She said in her typically stoic tone not wanting to give herself away, a sliver of a forced smile being shown. 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Beth couldn’t help but notice the disappointment in her tone which only caused her to lean over her hand sliding on top of Addy’s giving it the subtlest of squeezes. 

“No, tell me I’m sorry I just spaced for a second.” Beth practically pleads in that moment her hand still frozen in place on top of Addy’s she can’t help the calming feeling that seems to be flowing though her body at the simplest of touch.

“I was just saying I’m starting school next week, I thought maybe you’d want to hang out later or tomorrow or whenever?” There was a genuine smile that crossed Beth’s features as she nodded, her teeth gently sinking into her bottom lip. It was as if the words were caught in her own throat and though she did respond it took her a moment. 

“Yeah, of course. I have practice in a few hours there’s supposed to be some weird transfer student coming in and trying out. Apparently she’s a big star tumbler at her old school but she hasn’t met me or the squad she’s got another thing coming.” Beth noted the way Addy recoiled as she spoke, pulling her hand away which honestly caught her off guard. 

“Right, well your coffee will be ready soon, Beth.” The way those words came out so dry off her lips instantly made Beth’s mind run in circle’s had she said something wrong? Did she do something wrong? There wasn’t time for her to think about it the moment her mouth opened the barista was calling out her name and she just nodded. 

“See you later then, Addy?” She asked almost pleading for some sort of reassurance. 

“Yeah, Beth. Truth me, you’ll see me later.” There wasn’t much for Beth to go off of there so she simply nodded though her heart was pounding in her chest. As she walked away grabbing her coffee and making her way back to her jeep sliding into the driver’s seat as she headed towards the school. They were a few hours early but they always were wanted to get in a bit of extra practice before the new girl showed up. 

“So spill, anyone have any details on this new bitch? A name anything we know nothing about her except she was a big deal at her old school.”  
Beth barked as they began to stretch on the mat. 

“Nothing.” Brianna added. 

“Haven’t heard a word.” Cori said almost as if on cue her and Brianna practically shared a brain. 

“As long as she isn’t Tacy I’ll welcome her in, the only thing I know is she’s a junior.” Riri added as Beth looked up as if in deep thought. 

“Well, she better not come in here trying to take my squad.” Beth spat out, they continued talking and gossiping speculating about the mysterious new girl until the rest of the squad and Coach French showed up. The girls all lined up for their typical warmups toe touches and such still no sigh of the mysterious girl trying out which only caused subtle whispers between the girls. 

“When’s she going to show?” Brianna said. 

“Seriously, what is she doing that’s more important than practice?” Riri added. 

“She’s probably getting laid like Cori wishes she could?” Beth barked with a subtle laugh. That was until Coach called the squad in. 

“Alright, girls we have a possible new member of the squad she’ll be here in a few moments she’s running a little late. Try to not be yourselves and welcome her in.” The way Coach’s gaze landed upon Beth made her scoff. Rolling her eyes as she stood there waiting and waiting that was until the gym door was swinging open and everyone’s attention was pulled to the doors and the girl walking in. Beth’s mouth dropped to the floor and everything seemed to make sense in that moment.

\--------------------------------Addy--------------------------  
The moment she got home she hurried to take a shower, to get the smell of liquor from her breathe. She had a short shift this morning thanks to her co-worker who was covering for her. Though despite her day ahead that had her riddled with insecurity and anxiety she knew she needed to just take it an hour at a time. It didn’t take her long to get ready for work, placing a change of clothes in her bag for after work as she made her down the stairs to tell her mother bye. Not many people knew this about Addy but she’d just moved her a few weeks ago she hadn’t even started school yet, things were a little rocky financially at home so she knew if she wanted to be involved with anything at her new school she’d need to pay for it herself. Though the pay wasn’t the greatest it helped.  
“Heading out mom, won’t be home until later.” Addy said softly, though her mother simply nodded as she too got ready for work.  
“Okay, good luck today. I know you and I know you’ll do great.” She said with a soft smile one that caused Addy to give her a gentle nod before slipping out the door.  
The walk to work was peaceful subtle glimpses of her night with Beth playing the back of her mind only causing this subtle race of her heartbeat. The way there lips seemed to fall together so perfectly, the way their hands seemed to fit inside of each other as if it was destiny. She couldn’t help but wonder what Beth was doing or if maybe just maybe she was thinking about her too. 

Work was slow that morning, she was in the back restocking the coffee bar when she heard the bell ring as a customer entered. 

“Welcome—” She said before turning to see the woman standing in front of her was Beth herself which only caused her cheeks to blush as her head gently sunk down. Trying to avoid eye contact so that maybe just maybe she could form full sentences this morning around her. 

“Hey, you.” Addy couldn’t help but smile her gaze slowly shifting up to meet Beth’s in that moment relishing in their shared gaze. She couldn’t help but wonder what was going through her mind wondering if her heart was racing as much as hers was.

“I…wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.” Addy said softly, tenderly the truth was she wasn’t expecting it but god was she happy she was there.

“Don’t look so disappointed.” Beth saying those words made her stop dead in her tracks, was she doing something wrong? Was she ashamed about the night they shared, or maybe that’s all it was to Beth just a stupid kiss. 

“Besides, I needed coffee before practice. Just my regular, no new stuff today.” There was a moment where her interest was piqued, practice? What kind of practice? Which only begged for her next statement.

“Practice? What kind of practice? I’m supposed to be trying out for a team at Sutton Grove later. Kind of nervous, I heard the Captain is a hard ass from an old friend.” Addy’s tone was soft almost like a mouse as she wondered where exactly Beth went in that moment. 

“I’m sorry, what?” There is was Beth had disappeared much like Addy had the night before when she had spaced out.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Addy said trying to take back her previous statement obviously Beth was preoccupied with other thoughts. 

“No, tell me I’m sorry I just spaced for a second.” That was when she felt Beth’s hand slide on top of hers and she couldn’t help but feel like it was home. Like it was everything she had ever wanted. Giving her a genuine smile in return her thumb gently brushing along Beth’s palm taking in the moment fully. 

“I was just saying I’m starting school next week, I thought maybe you’d want to hang out later or tomorrow or whenever?” Addy added not even entertaining the idea of pulling her hand away. Wanting to keep the subtle intimacy for as long as she could.

“Yeah, of course. I have practice in a few hours there’s supposed to be some weird transfer student coming in and trying out. Apparently she’s a big star tumbler at her old school but she hasn’t met me or the squad she’s got another thing coming.” Those words seemed to make Addy’s heart drop as she connected the dots. The captain that she was so terrified of was the girl she’d spent the whole night prior too. The girl who seemed so hard and tough but seemed to have a soft spot for her that was the woman’s who approval she was desperate to have in order to try and make it in her new school. The whole time she wanted to scream at her tell her that she was ‘the weird transfer student’ but she couldn’t she was terrified of Beth’s reaction that she’d be disgusted with her. So instead she pulled her hand away, taking a cloth from behind the bar to busy herself so that she wouldn’t bury herself any more.

“Right, well your coffee will be ready soon, Beth.” Addy said softly as she continued to wipe counter after counter. Avoiding eye contact as if it’d give her the secrets that she was holding onto in that moment. 

“See you later then, Addy?” She couldn’t help the subtle smile that slipped passed her lips as she nodded her gaze briefly meeting Beth’s.

“Yeah, Beth. Truth me, you’ll see me later.” Addy said though there was a bit more to that statement that Beth even knew. Truth was Beth would see Addy a lot sooner than maybe she wanted too.  
Addy watched as Beth left, her gaze following her all the way to her jeep where she assumed the girls gawking at her were also members of the squad. A soft sigh left her frame as she continued to work that was until it was time for her to leave. She waited for 20 minutes for her mother to arrive before she finally got a text. 

‘Sorry, can’t make it work is busier than I thought today.’ 

A gentle shake of her head along with a silent curse as Addy started to walk towards the school. Giving a call to the Coach’s landline on the way. 

“Running a little late, but I’ll be there I promise.” Addy pleaded almost begging for the coach to not lose faith in her yet. 

“Of course, just be safe and get here soon. I want to see what you can do.” Coach French said with ease before hanging up. 

Without hesitation Addy slung her bag over her back as she began to run like she never had before a mile and a half in ten minutes as she made it into the locker room. Quickly changing as she collected herself for a moment splashing some water against her face. Inhaling and exhaling to release her nerves as her feet began to carry her past the lockers. Slender digits pushing the gym door open as she stood their countless eyes looking her up and down as if to judge her right then and there. 

“Sorry, I’m late. My ride bailed had to run here from work.” Addy said before she slowly but surely made her way to the squad standing in the back as if to hide from Beth’s soul-searching gaze. Honestly she didn’t even know where Beth was in that moment. There was a long silent pause until she felt a familiar hand wrap around her own wrist pulling her closer. 

“Let’s see what you got Hanlon, your my base.” Beth said as if tempting anyone to interfere and typical no one did. They all stood there mouth’s agape at how welcoming she was. The smile that didn’t seem to disappear from Beth’s or Addy’s features in that moment. 

“Alright, let’s start from the top. Hanlon jump in when you feel ready and when practice is over we will decide whether you stay or go.” 

There’s a long moment before Beth speaks her tone stoic but her words unprecedented.

“She stays.” Beth said as she glares at each of the squad member as they all nod in agreement. Before Beth’s gaze shifts back to Addy’s her pinky intertwining with her own. 

“She’s my girl, she stays.” Beth says again but softer this time. Which only causes Addy's heart to do things she didn't even know it could. To feel things she never had before.

Practice goes on without a hitch and Beth and Addy seem to have this connection that everyone notices as if they are literally an extension of each other. When one moves the other does as well. Addy was talented and deserved the praise she was giving and she proved that during practice picking up the routine as if it was second nature thanks to a little help from Beth. 

“You’re finally looking like a squad, Hanlon good job today. Practice same time tomorrow, try and get some new cheer shoes yours a little rough.” Coach said which only cause Addy’s head to sink she had only started working and didn’t have the money quite yet. 

“Don’t worry.” Beth said out of no where her arm sliding over Addy's back as they walked into the locker room together. 

“I have a new pair I haven’t broken in yet, there yours I’ll bring them tomorrow.” Addy couldn’t help but smile in that moment the entire squad was in awe of them how in sync they seemed to be how happy Beth actually seemed to be. 

“I don’t know how to thank you, Beth.” Addy said softly, as they all quickly changed into dryer clothes. 

“Just come over tonight. Just me and you?” The way Beth said that seemed to force all of her anxiety and insecurities to disappear in that moment. 

“Just you and me.” Addy repeated as they began to walk step in step towards the jeep. Luckily Brianna, Cori and Riri had found another ride home once they noticed that there was something obviously going on between the pair. It was as if they knew each other their whole lives and they knew Beth well enough to know to not even try to come in between them. Bet or not, Riri was letting Beth have this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, I know it took me forever to post and update and I promise to do better from here on out. This series is about to get a bit angsty, the bet between Riri and Beth will come into play. Thank you all for reading you are all amazing and I hope you are all enjoying this AU if you are leave a comment or kudos so that I stop being so insecure. LMAO


	4. The bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bet is finally coming into play, this is the last and final chapter of this series I hope everyone who has been reading has enjoyed it. This chapter has three point of views Riri, Addy and Beth I really enjoyed writing it. I might write another one soon, if you have any idea's or any specific AU's you'd like to read drop and idea in the comments and I might just make it happen. I appreciate each and everyone of you and just want to say thank you again from the bottom of my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝑰'𝒎 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆. 𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖. 𝑰 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚 𝒖𝒑 𝒄𝒓𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈, 𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖. 𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆'𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒅𝒐 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆. 𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒊𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒂𝒇𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉 𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒆𝒙𝒉𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒎𝒆

\-----------------Riri-----------------

It’s been weeks since Addy started at Sutton Grove, which only meant that Beth and Addy had been spending more and more time together. Which Beth wasn’t complaining about but then there was the other girls on the squad who did have a problem with it like Riri. Who wasn’t so cautious about the words she said whether Addy was around or not. She didn’t dislike Addy she just didn’t care for change didn’t care for being replaced. See before Addy it was always Riri and Beth they didn’t have to make plans because they were always together and yet lately it seemed as if the only person that existed to Beth was Addy. Riri wasn’t the smartest but she also wasn’t dumb she saw the way Beth’s eyes light up the moment Addy would walk into a room, the way she always had to be standing next to her, next to Addy. So, perhaps the secret jealously that was buried deep beneath the surface was the one that caused the next series of events to unfold. That caused an even greater shift in the dynamic of the squad. Where lines would be drawn and only Riri was the one daring enough to cross them to try and snap Beth out of her infatuation. To try and get HER captain back. 

There was something in the air that day, the tension was thick, and everyone could feel it as Riri walked up to Beth’s locker surprised that for once Addy was no where to be seen. 

“Where’s your new best girl?” Riri said, attempting to bury her own jealousy though she knew it wasn’t fully possible. Clicking her teeth instantly as her head shook from side to side. 

“Oh, stop jealousy isn’t cute on you Curtis.” There was a moment of silence as they both stood against the lockers, Riri treading on her words very carefully. 

“Your taking this bet a bit too seriously, maybe we should call it off.” Beth let out a scoff as if she was even offended, she’d brought this up. 

“Ri, this isn’t just a bet. I thought you knew that already. I really like her.” 

“Yeah, well I really miss you and it sucks that she just came in and swooped you up and you forgot all about the rest of us. Forget it, Beth. Forget everything.” The moment the last word flew out of her mouth she was stalking away, not an ounce of regret within her own petite frame. If Beth wouldn’t snap out of it she knew what she needed to do. She knew this wouldn’t end well for any of them and the next move would be one she’d more than likely end up regretting. As much as she wanted Beth back she also saw how happy she’d been, how carefree she was when Addy was around. She had a lot to think about and she did for hours through each and every class until she found herself at her own locker with a surprise waiting for her. 

“Addy?” Riri aid in utter surprise her mouth slightly opened as she wondered what exactly this was about or if maybe Beth had something to do with this. 

“Hey, do you mind if we talk?” Riri began to open her locker letting out a barely audible sigh as she turned to face the newest member of their squad. 

“Sure, what’s on your mind?” She said trying her best to put her best foot forward. 

“I… just I really like Beth.” Riri noted how tight Addy was holding onto her books as if she let them go she’d collapse. 

“Yeah, we are all very painstakingly aware of that.” The bitterness was deep within her tone subtle but there as she closed her lockers after placing her books on the shelf. 

“Well, don’t just stand there what is it? Did you find out about the bet or?” The words came out of Riri mouth so fast that she nearly couldn’t believe what she had said. True, it was her plan to tell Addy about it but after thinking long and hard she had decided not to. Yet, there the words were slipping out of her mouth. 

“Shit, I have to go. Just talk to Beth kay?” Riri, said instantly not knowing how to even begin to repair the damage she just did leaving a very stunned Addy standing there at her locker. 

\-----------------Addy-----------------  
“Bet? What bet?” Addy said in desperation pleading with Riri to give her some sort of answer and yet she just left just like that. Leaving her to her own thoughts when the whole reason she wanted to talk to Riri was because she wanted advice on how to make things official between her and Beth and now she was more torn than anything. Not knowing what or who to believe. 

Addy had one more class until the day was done Coach cancelled practice and Beth wanted her to come over again so she thought maybe just maybe she could get some kind of answers then. Though the waiting would be the longest hardest part about it. Slowly she made her way to her desk seconds before the bell rang taking her notebook out as she tried her hardest to focus to take notes. Though, she couldn’t her mind kept going back to the bet wondering what it was. What it had to do with Beth, what it had to do with her? Was everything a lie? I mean it couldn’t have been right? Everything felt real, Beth made it feel real made her feel alive. Her thoughts continued to turn and turn thinking of all the things it could be that maybe Riri made a mistake. That maybe she was wrong, then again this was Beth’s bestfriend and she’d never lied before not to Addy’s knowledge. 

“Fuck.” Addy said barely audible though it caught Beth’s attention a few seats over locking eye contact for the briefest of moments before Addy broke it. She didn’t know what to think or what to believe she was so torn and honestly she had no idea what to do. The rest of the class passed by in a blur, kind of like that Charlie Brown Christmas special where the only thing Addy heard was noise no words. So much so that when the bell rang she didn’t even hear it so dazed in her own thoughts as she gripped her pen tight that was until the class started to empty all except for Beth. Addy didn’t even notice she walked up to her desk as she began to collect her things. 

“Hey.” Beth said softly and the tenderness in her tone made Addy feel a little more at ease. 

“Hey, I’ll be ready in a few got to go to my locker first meet you in the parking lot okay?” Addy said trying to put on her best front though her and Beth had this connection one where they never had to ask what the other was thinking or feeling they just always knew. It had been like that since that first night at Lanvers. So much so that Addy knew that what she was thinking was on display for Beth to see openly. 

“Okay, meet you out there.” Beth said again softly, as if she knew exactly what was going on in Addy’s head as if she knew that reassurance was just what she needed in that moment. 

Everything seemed to go by in slow motion the moment Beth left the classroom grabbing her things and heading to her locker to place her books inside as she closed her locker Riri appeared out of nowhere. 

“Listen, about earlier I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything. I have this nasty habit of sticking my foot in my ass.” Addy couldn’t help the wide gaze that phrase brought up. 

“Mouth, Riri it’s sticking my foot in my mouth.”   
“OH, anyways…. I just wanted to say I’m sorry Beth even told me it wasn’t just a bet anymore. That she really likes you and she doesn’t want to fuck this up. I was just jealous and stupid and I don’t want to ruin this for her. So, I’m sorry.” Addy couldn’t help but feel as if Riri’s apology was sincere nodding as she began to walk with Riri by her side. 

“I get it, I came out of nowhere and I’m sure your not used to sharing Beth with anyone. I just don’t get why she won’t ask me out out you know?” There’s a momentary pause as Addy began to play with her bottom lip one of her nervous habits she’s had since she was a kid. 

“Because Addy, she’s never liked anyone like you Beth might put on a hard front but she’s terrified she won’t be good enough for you.” 

“She—she said that?” Addy said stopping briefly so that her gaze would meet Riri’s. 

“Not exactly, but I know her I’ve known her for a long time and she’s never stayed this interested this long. I think she’s scared of losing you.” There’s a moment where for the first time it feels like Addy is actually bonding with Riri, where they’ve put the silent rivalry aside for once.

“Addy, you will always be Beth’s girl. I think it’s why so many of us are scared to talk to you. We know what Beth is like but she’s different with you. Don’t lose that, don’t let us lose her.” Addy doesn’t even know what to say to that, so she nods and gives her a gentle smile. It’s the first time it feels as though her and Riri could be friends. Honestly, it’s one of the few things she’s wanted since joining the squad. So maybe all of her thoughts and insecurities running rampant for the last hour were just a waste of time. 

“I won’t, I can’t lose her.” Addy says softly as they finally part ways and feeling much lighter than before her gaze searching for Beth who is standing there leaning against her jeep. The way the sun shines against her perfect complexion causes Addy’s heart to skip a beat as she draws closer and closer though Beth seems to be somewhere else in that moment. 

\-----------------Beth-----------------  
Beth couldn’t help but wonder exactly what was going through Addy’s head in class. She was there but she wasn’t and though they didn’t talk about it she knew something was bothering her, but what? What could be distracting her so much Addy wasn’t one to ever be distracted especially in class. She was the opposite of Beth in that aspect which only made it more worrisome. So after the exchange Beth quickly made her way to her jeep tossing her bag in the back seat as she leaned against the hood. The sun beaming on her face as her mind began to wander. Hand idly slipping into her front pocket to grab her phone as she decided to text Riri. The conversation they had earlier was still weighing somewhat heavy on her heart. Beth knew what it was like to be replaced firsthand. How her dad traded her in for Tacy and never looked back. 

Text: Riri   
‘I’m sorry if I’ve been distant but I’m not replacing you. I hope you know that. Things with Addy are different but, I would never forget about you bitch. Lanvers tonight heard it’s gonna be a real rager.’ 

As she sent the text she couldn’t help the smile forming as Riri quickly responded. 

‘Bitch please, I’m over it you and Addy were meant for each other. Lanvers? When have I ever bailed on a rager Cassidy?’

There’s a soft laugh slipping past Beth’s lips so much so that she didn’t even notice Addy walking up until she felt her familiar hands on her hips pulling her in. 

“Addy, what are y—” Her words being cut off as Addy pressed her lips against Beth’s. Beth’s phone slipping from her hand and crashing to the ground and in that moment she couldn’t care less if it had broken. Returning the kiss as her eyes gently closed her heart racing within her chest. Only deepening the kiss as her digits slowly curled around Addy’s neck pulling her even closer until there bodies were pressing together. This kiss was different than the first, the first one was innocent and pure and they had been drinking they never even brought it up again. They just acted like it didn’t happen. Beth couldn’t help but drown in the embrace feeling Addy’s soft touch against her cheek as she caressed it. The eyes glaring at them in the parking lot just a blur as tongues slowly brushed over each other until finally they had to break the kiss. 

“What-what was that for?” Beth asked breathless as her hand stayed cradling Addy’s neck as she leant forward to let her forehead press against Addy’s. Not wanting to pull away from the moment just yet even if the kiss had ended. 

“I like you, Cassidy that’s why.” Beth couldn’t help the smile that was produced at that statement they were never the ones to talk about things not really sure they were more than friends but this was the first time that either of them had ever admitted it. 

“I like you too, Hanlon…. A lot.” Beth finally said before finally pulling away to jump in the drivers seat. 

“Come on, lover. There’s a party we need to get ready for.” Beth said teasing slightly as she watched Addy hop into her rightful spot beside her. Turning the jeep on as she started to drive towards her house though there was this spark of new found confidence in her as she reached with her right hand for Addy’s interlocking their digits effortlessly bringing her hand up to place a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. 

“Thank you, Addy.” Beth said in a sincere tone her gaze shifting to meet Addy’s for a moment before pulling back to the road. 

“For what?” There’s a soft sigh leaving her frame in that moment. Her thumb gently caressing Addy’s hand. 

“For not leaving me, I know you found out about the bet and I just… Just thank you.” The wind gently infiltrating the jeep as they drove. 

“I wasn’t sure what I was going to do honestly, but I knew that I didn’t want to lose you I knew that somewhere deep down this was real and it…. And you were worth fighting for, Cassidy.” That last sentence seemed to replay in Beth’s head the whole ride home her touch the tenderest it’s ever been she knew that Addy brought this out in her that no one else could make her heart race and slow like she had. 

They finally arrived at Beth’s house as they hopped out of the jeep though Beth stood there frozen in time for a moment. 

“Addy…” Beth said softly her fingertips playing with the hamsa strapped around her wrist as her gaze was fixated on the ground.

“Yeah?” Addy’s tone was so soft it practically melted Beth’s heart right then and there. 

“I want you to be mine, and just mine.” Beth said her nerves obvious as she felt Addy’s hand wrap around her wrist closing in the distance. 

“I thought you’d never fucking ask.” Beth couldn’t help but laugh at that, untying her hamsa effortlessly as she placed it around Addy’s wrist tying it securely. 

“Ever since I met you I knew I never wanted to live without you, I love you Adelaide.” Beth’s tone is somewhat shaky as she says those words as Addy pulls her wrist away only to let them rest against Beth’s cheek her thumb pushing away the single tear streaming down Beth’s face. This was rare Beth showing emotion admitting her feelings and Addy wanted every ounce of it. 

“I love you too Beth, I’m your girl forever and always.” As the final word slipped from Addy’s lips Beth leant forward to place a gentle and yet intimate kiss to the top of her head. 

“So, I’m your girlfriend now huh?” Addy teased which made a short laugh slip past Beth’s lips. 

“Oh shut up, don’t let it get your head too big, but yes. You’re the one that finally got me to settle down.” Beth couldn’t help but melt at Addy’s laugh from that how it melted her heart with ease. 

“I’ll take it.” Addy said teasing as they entered the house. Her hand absentmindedly playing with her hamsa now. The hamsa and Beth were hers and she couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading I hope you all enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it. Like I said before feel free to comment with idea's of future fic you'd like to see written. I'm always open to ideas and if you liked it and enjoyed it give kudos or leave a comment I love hearing from all of you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, with the news of Dare Me cancellation I thought AddyBeth nation could use some soft and fluff I'll be updating it for the Lanvers Chapter within the next few days. Keep your head up, we haven't lost them yet!!!!


End file.
